


Involuntary Voyeur

by sperrywink



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee might have kidded Tony about accidentally watching him have sex with a girl, but when Gibbs enters the picture, there's just no way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting an older story. Beta’d by silveryscrape and raveninthewind.

McGee stumbled down the hallway as he looked for the bathroom. The wall was pulsing with the beat of the music and the air seemed to vibrate. It was increasing his stomach’s rebellion, and he pressed his hand over his mouth just in case. It wasn’t this loud up in the front lounge area where he and his team had been celebrating for the past couple of hours.

The club they ended up at after dinner was a recommendation from Abby, and McGee would have expected the whole place to be more like it was down here with the black lights, day-glo graffiti and ear-drum bursting music. Upstairs there was only the faintest hum of the music, and the décor was a couple wooden booths and two pool tables along with the bar.

It was a daring crowd by DC standards, and McGee could see why Abby liked the place. There was an even mix of straight and gay and a fair amount of leather and chains on all the patrons. He was at first surprised that Gibbs had not only agreed to go to any place frequented by Abby, but had also stayed. Well, actually, McGee was more mortified than disbelieving. Still, he relaxed as the evening went on and Gibbs focused most of his attention on laughing at Tony with Kate without seeming too disturbed by the Goth nature of the place.

Tony, not too surprisingly, was having a great time. It might not be Tony's usual kind of club, but there were enough hot women there to make him happy. At first, McGee was embarrassed by Tony hitting on a group of lesbian couples collectively, but they all seemed to find Tony funny and charming and ended up spending a number of hours hanging with the team. One of them had even been a Marine back in the day and seemed to bond with Gibbs. McGee just didn't know where Tony got the balls to be so forward (and crass) all the time. How he seemed to come across as charming was also still a mystery to McGee.

McGee should have resisted drinking no matter what Tony offered to buy him, but he was in too good of a mood not to celebrate. This had been his first big successful anti-terrorist operation with his team (his team!), and he had acquitted himself well as a field agent. Just the thought of it still made him flush with pride 12 hours later. Gibbs had even given him an approving nod when he provided the crucial interpretation of the satellite image that led them to the drop location and the round up of both the spy ring and the terrorists they were selling to. Not as perfect as a “Good job, McGee,” but still pretty damn good.

Ah! The bathroom, finally. It lived down to his expectations, so McGee went as quickly as he could and touched as little as possible.

On his way back McGee was barreled into by a large guy in a leather vest and numerous chains. The guy muttered "Sorry, man," and McGee just had the time to mumble back "No problem," before the guy got his balance and stumbled past him and up the stairs.

The guy had come from an outside courtyard, and the blast of cooler air felt wonderful to McGee. He looked around but didn't see anyone so he shrugged and went outside. He let the door close after he checked that it wouldn't lock behind him. It wonderfully blocked most of the music, lessening it to a dull roar. There was a slight drizzle, and the courtyard was empty.

It was a small enclosed space with a brick floor, an arbor and bench off to the left, and a larger bench off to the right. There were a couple potted trees and a bunch of cigarette receptacles around, and McGee guessed it was for smokers, although they seemed to prefer to congregate around the front entrance from what McGee had observed. There was only one light bulb to the left of the door. It dimly illuminated a couple feet around it.

McGee sat on the bench under the arbor. It was in the shadows and sheltered so it wasn't too wet. He rested his head against the back and closed his eyes as he took a couple deep breaths. The air was cool and crisp and the drizzle was even tapering off to a misty-like wetness. It was nice to have a moment to relax and quiet his thoughts. The cooler air also nicely helped settle his stomach.

McGee must have been drunker than he thought because he dozed off a little until the door slamming open woke him with a jolt. The couple who came through the door laughing didn't notice him, however. The guy directed the girl toward the far side of the courtyard while kissing her deeply. They were wrapped up in each other, and by the time McGee recognized Tony, it was already too late. Between one slow blink and the next, it went from Tony and the girl entering the courtyard to Tony fucking the girl against the wall opposite McGee. McGee certainly didn't feel like he had time to let them know he was there in the shadows.

He couldn’t move or shift his eyes from the sight. Oh, sure, his cock was thickening and hardening, but he couldn’t control that any more than he could control how everything else remained frozen no matter how many messages his brain sent. And, well, live porn was still porn. He couldn’t help responding to that, could he? He was just glad that he was hidden in the shadow of the arbor, which blocked the lone door light from revealing him.

McGee finally recognized the girl as half of one of the lesbian couples they had been joking with upstairs, and his mouth dropped open. McGee had never believed in Tony's boasts as a Casanova. He was so goofy around women--hitting on them obsessively but not suavely and rarely successfully as far as McGee had observed. At least with the really hot ones. Well. Before tonight anyway. This girl was a babe. Long blond hair and really big, well, anyway. How Tony had gotten this girl away from her girlfriend was a mystery, and McGee just hoped Tony hadn't broken them up somehow.

He could see why Tony would be attractive-- pretty face, nice tall build, friendly and easy-going, if juvenile. He could envy most of that, but he always thought he did better at romance and seduction than Tony did. He was better at getting who women were and what they wanted, despite all Tony’s boasting. Tony could never relate to women as people if he was attracted to them. To put it bluntly, he thought Tony would be a horrible lay and that this would be the least of his problems. Selfish and self-centered and too busy using women to notice what they needed.

McGee, on the other hand, regardless of all of Tony’s assumptions, was confident with women. He knew where to touch them, how to work his fingers, how to stroke with the right pressure. He knew where the clitoris was, and he listened attentively when his girlfriends said, “There, no, to the left. No, your other left!” And of course he went down on his girlfriends, used his tongue to get them off. Licked and sucked for hours if need be. And when his girlfriends had gotten off at least once and were pliant and eager, he would slide his cock into their bodies and let his body take over for his own release. Sliding in and out, finding the rhythm that worked for him, the one that kept him on the precipice of orgasm the longest. He would reach down and rub his hands over their clit to help them get off again before he came. Their pleasure was always important to him. Women weren’t just holes to be filled.

And that was why he couldn’t drag his eyes off Tony.

He had the girl pinned a couple feet above the ground with her legs gripping tight just under Tony’s armpits. She was panting and heaving and moaning out, “Oh, yes, right there, right there, right there!” and, well, Tony. Tony’s whole body was sinuously moving and rubbing, and his thrusts were deep and hard, and McGee could only stare in wonder at how Tony was using his whole body to fuck that girl through the wall. He watched Tony’s ass clench with each thrust and his back arch and his legs quiver with the force he was using. McGee knew how to use parts of his body. How to manipulate his fingers or hand or tongue to touch just the right spot-- breast or neck or pussy-- maybe hold them in his arms to provide safety and security, but he had never realized how compartmentalized it all was.

Tony wasn’t lost in his own rhythm or worrying about erogenous zones. His focus was centered on the girl, on her whole being in a way that McGee had imagined Tony was too selfish to ever achieve, and knew he had always been too analytical to even come close to. Tony’s hands, although they couldn’t move from the girl’s ass as they held her in place, were tightening and releasing and shifting her body to make her writhe and move in conjunction with Tony’s thrusts. He was obviously listening and looking for the movements that made her scream and moan the hardest, and he gave encouraging sounds when she reacted the most. It was like the girl was an extension of Tony’s dick and loving every second of it. Tony would kiss the girl or move his mouth along her face when she moved into his space looking for that kind of caress, but usually he kept his face away so he could watch better, McGee supposed.

McGee was pretty sure the girl came just from being fucked when Tony gave a particularly hard couple of thrusts while lifting her and scraping her back against the brick wall, and he suspected she even came again as Tony was coming himself. Both times she gave these pornographic hiccupping, breathy moans and arched her back as her hips stuttered in Tony’s hands. Between orgasms she had kept her legs tight around Tony, but as he relaxed post orgasm she shifted to lower them, and Tony slid her down to the ground.

“You okay, baby?” McGee heard Tony murmur as his hands shifted around the girl’s middle and rucked the clothing a bit more. McGee finally realized Tony was removing his condom as his hands came free and he was tying it off before tossing it towards the cigarette receptacle by the arbor with barely a look. McGee was never happier than when the condom didn’t even make it half the distance because dealing with gross bodily fluids was fine at a crime scene but any closer was way too close for him to be to Tony’s semen.

“Better than good.” She answered with a snuggle and an arch look around Tony’s shoulder. McGee crinkled his forehead and looked back towards the club as another women stepped out of the shadows from around the door. It only took him a second to recognize her as the other girl’s girlfriend. He was glad Tony hadn’t come between them, but he couldn’t even imagine how Tony had orchestrated this situation. Which McGee guessed was another part of Tony’s dubious charms that McGee just didn’t get. How Tony could have the nerve to suggest to a pair of lesbian lovers that he fuck one while the other watched was beyond McGee’s comprehension, but here was the proof that Tony did have it.

McGee turned his gaze back to Tony just as the one girl stepped around Tony and Tony slid to the side, leaning back against the wall after they switched places. He briefly pulled her back against his front and whispered something in her ear as she and her girlfriend grinned at each other. One of Tony’s hands was moving under the front of her skirt while the other was dangling a pair of panties just in front of her face. She giggled as she rubbed her ass back against Tony and listened to his whispers. She then tugged the panties out of Tony’s hand and skipped into her girlfriend’s waiting arms and received a deep kiss.

Tony just leaned back against the wall again, with his zipper undone and his pants still down, showcasing his half-hard cock. McGee had no idea how Tony could still have an ounce of blood in his dick after that, but he was getting a new and unanticipated appreciation of Tony’s sexual prowess that was hopefully now over. Even just thinking sexual prowess and Tony in the same sentence was making him nauseous again. He would really, really like to get out of this courtyard and forget that he ever saw Tony having sex, let alone that he had gotten hard from it.

Unfortunately, Tony was now licking his glistening fingers and wasn’t moving at all. It took McGee a moment to figure out the licking but it finally dawned on him that Tony had been feeling the girl up as he said good-bye and was now sucking her juices. He suspected it was because of the look on Tony’s face as he sucked, but of everything he’d witnessed in the last half hour, this was just the dirtiest thing yet. He had never guessed that Tony could look lewd and seductive without being overly dramatic and goofy about it.

Tony pulled two of his fingers out of his mouth with an audible pop and said, “You going to come out now?” and McGee’s heart stopped and then rushed back double-time. He would have sworn Tony had no idea he was there. Before he could move, Gibbs stepped out of the same shadows from where the girlfriend had been watching and stalked right up to Tony putting both hands on the wall above his head. McGee’s heart stopped again, painfully this time, and came back both fast and slow as he felt himself start to hyperventilate. His hands gripped the bench tightly.

Watching some random girl and Tony fuck was one thing, watching Tony and Gibbs… Well, watching Gibbs involved in anything sexual was just too much. Someone must have spiked his drink. It would certainly explain the nausea after only four, well maybe more like half a dozen, but really no more than 10 or so drinks. And that was just not that many. Certainly not enough to explain Tony and Gibbs doing what he was hallucinating they seemed to be doing.

McGee watched as Tony smirked at Gibbs in the normal way McGee had seen everyday for the last year. In the surreal, abnormal way of the last half hour, Tony also used one hand to tug Gibbs closer by his belt while he held the hand he had been sucking up to Gibbs' lips and said, “Want a lick?”

Gibbs opened his mouth and sucked Tony’s fingers in. Tony said, “Oh, yeah” in a rough voice and then said more normally, “Come on. Help me get you out.”

McGee didn't even know what this was, not really. On the one hand, he couldn't believe Gibbs would just stand by and watch Tony fuck someone else if they were dating, but McGee had also never considered Gibbs as a kinky, casual sex kind of guy. Generally Gibbs was the in control kind of guy who provoked reactions from other people and remained impervious to everyone else’s actions. Well, Tony always did manage to get a reaction out of Gibbs, one way or another. McGee guessed this could be more of the same. In Bizarro World.

Tony and Gibbs were turned more sideways than Tony and the girl had been, so he had a clear view as Gibbs dropped his arms to help Tony unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. The rain was picking up again, and a slight breeze was blowing. They worked together tugging down his damp pants and underwear to free his dick. McGee slammed his eyes closed at this. He couldn’t believe he’d seen Gibbs' dick. Hallucinated, hallucinated Gibbs' dick. Well, he’d seen Gibbs' dick before in the locker room. Out of the corner of his eye. But never like this. Hard and leaking and being stroked by Tony’s hand. Unfortunately, this was when Tony started talking, and McGee felt the heat race up his face and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning in embarrassment and an arousal he would deny to his dying day.

“So are you going to finish what I started? Do you have the strength to hold me up so I can wrap my legs around you while you fuck me raw? Strip off my pants, bare my ass, and tuck my underwear in your pocket, so you can fuck me into oblivion?”

“Sounds like a plan, DiNozzo. Except we both know you’re going commando. Besides you already got what you wanted, now it's my turn."

"No harm in offering a couple suggestions, is there, Boss?"

"So what are your other suggestions, DiNozzo?"

"We could stay here just like this and I could jack you off slow and easy as we kiss and the rain soaks into our shirts."

"Hmm."

"Instead of wrapping my legs around you, you could just turn me around and fuck me hard and quick while standing here."

"Maybe."

"How about you lean up against this wall just like Janette but push me to my knees and tell me to suck you off? And then I could give you the sweetest blowjob of your life."

There was an extended silence and McGee finally couldn’t resist opening his eyes. They had switched places. Gibbs was leaning against the wall, and all McGee could see of him was his arms around Tony’s neck as they kissed. Tony had one hand on Gibbs’ neck and the other was still down at Gibbs’ waist. His pants were still undone, and McGee could see his ass. He really hated Tony for making him think about fucking it, but now he couldn’t get it out of his mind, and it took all his will power to drag his eyes above waist level.

They kissed for a while. It seemed almost sweet. Tony was moving sinuously again, but it was more muted and slower than before. Still it was obvious he was as into this kiss with Gibbs as he had been into fucking the girl earlier. Just as McGee found himself wondering if they really were together and how long they had been doing this, the kiss ended. Tony pulled his head back, and they were motionless for a moment. Then Gibbs’ hands moved from Tony’s neck to his shoulders and pushed him down. Tony slid down to his knees holding onto Gibbs to slow his descent.

There was another pause when Tony finally reached the ground. As he looked up and Gibbs looked down, Gibbs finally moved one hand back to his face and said, “Suck me off, Tony.”

Tony made a small sound and leaned forward and guiding with his hand, took Gibbs’ dick into his mouth.

Tony controlled this blowjob just as much as he controlled the fuck earlier. He moved both hands to Gibbs’ hips and alternately encouraged him to thrust and held him motionless.

The rain picked up, but it didn’t speed Tony up at all.

Tony’s head was bobbing in faint rhythm with the hip-hop beat from the club. Again his hands would clasp and release over Gibbs’ body in some rhythm of his own. Gibbs seemed to be relaxing into the blowjob and letting Tony have his way. The rain didn’t seem to be bothering him, either. He had his head thrown back and resting against the wall as he made small sounds and gripped Tony’s head tightly.

When Gibbs moved one hand to Tony's face to direct him, Tony reached up and threaded his fingers with Gibbs’ and then pushed his hand back and away against the wall. His rhythm never changed but he released a small grunt.

Again McGee couldn't take his eyes off Tony. Maybe because he was with Gibbs or maybe because of the way Tony seemed even more confident, but this Tony really evoked the Tony McGee worked with everyday. He was focused on Gibbs and playfully taking charge. As the blowjob went on, this was messing with McGee's mind more than the naked Gibbs part of the deal, because they all focused on Gibbs. Although he had gained new respect for Tony’s gall this evening, he certainly didn’t want to emulate it where Gibbs was concerned.

Tony finally began allowing Gibbs to thrust as he wanted, and Gibbs’ moans became more constant. When they stopped for a moment, McGee looked up from Tony and straight into Gibbs’ stare. McGee froze. Gibbs seemed to hold his eyes for a second before he leaned his head back against the wall and resumed thrusting and making small sounds. McGee waited for a couple seconds more before finally taking a long, silent breath. He didn’t move otherwise. Despite the look he didn’t think Gibbs knew he was there. It was too shadowed where he was and Gibbs’ eyesight wasn’t what it used to be, supposedly. Still, it was Gibbs and Gibbs seemed to know everything, so he needed to be extra careful.

His eyes drifted back to Tony. If McGee had ever thought about it (which he never, had) he would have thought he'd get a thrill seeing Tony on his knees. Tony was so annoyingly smug and superior all the time, it was always nice to see him taken down a peg or two. But it wasn't like that. Even more so than with the girl, Tony seemed tuned to Gibbs. Directing and anticipating what he wanted but not letting him rush the experience. Tony was letting Gibbs fuck his mouth now with slow, deep thrusts, and the small groans Tony was making were sinful.

Tony had always seemed like such a simple, shallow guy's guy, so McGee hadn't thought too deeply about who he was. McGee suddenly wondered if Tony wanted it that way. Wondered how often Tony was playing a role. Role of jock. Role of agent. Role of straight guy. Apparently, role of not straight guy. Maybe Tony wasn't the stereotype he pretended to be just like McGee wasn’t just a geek.

And Gibbs. Well, he'd always been inscrutable. No sense wondering what he was about.

McGee suddenly wondered if Abby knew. If that was why she had suggested this club and why Tony and Gibbs had come. Scary thought. If Abby ever found out about tonight, she would kill him for not telling her, but he didn't think he could ever talk about this. If it had just been Tony, yes, but not since it included Gibbs.

Finally Gibbs looked down at Tony and tightened his hand in Tony’s grip and gave a couple quick, hard thrusts and came with a groan before slumping slightly against the wall. Tony gave a small sound of satisfaction as he swallowed and then rested his head on Gibbs’ thigh. He said, “God, the look on your face. I wish I was eighteen and could come again.”

“Getting old, DiNozzo?”

“Bite your tongue.”

With a laugh Gibbs pulled Tony back to his feet and into a kiss. Tony seemed to finally be sex-drugged and pliant. His kisses were sloppy and loose. Oddly enough this kissing seemed more intimate than anything previously, so McGee found himself looking around the courtyard, allowing his eyes to only rest on the couple for brief moments. Tony had his arms wrapped around Gibbs, and he left them there as Gibbs started straightening and redoing their clothing. When Gibbs finished, he continued to run his hands over Tony’s back and ass until Tony’s kisses became tighter and shorter.

McGee was beginning to feel the chill and damp, and really hoped they finished soon. Finally Gibbs took Tony by the shoulders and turned him and pushed him towards the door as he said, “Come on. Let’s find McGee and get out of here. We have an early day tomorrow.” McGee was relieved they were done and released a thankful sigh. He was also glad they hadn’t mentioned his name until they were dressed again.

Tony allowed himself to be manhandled willingly and with a grin asked, “Think McGee got lucky and that was why he never came back?”

The music surged as the door was opened for Tony by Gibbs, so McGee didn’t hear Gibbs’ answer as he followed Tony through. Before the door closed completely, Gibbs stuck his head back around and looking straight towards where McGee was sitting and said, “Meet us back upstairs in 5 minutes, McGee, and you better have a damn good story for why you’ve been missing all this time.”

As the door shut behind Gibbs and the music again became a muted roar, McGee’s stomach roiled for the hundredth time that evening and he banged his head against the back of the arbor and said, “I am such a dead man.”


End file.
